Dangan Talia!
by Hisoku Izanaki
Summary: You know about Dangan Ronpa. Several nations trapped in a school, forced to kill each other.. Oh, did I say Dangan Ronpa? I mean Dangan Talia! Watch as fifteen (human) nations are trapped in a high school and are forced to kill each other to leave it. Will they survive..? Or play to the game of death..?


_"That's where it all began, when my normal life came to an end."_

Toris stood nervously in front of his new school, more importantly, Hope's Peak Academy. Only the best of the best can enter this place, students with amazing potential in a certain area. It is heard that this very school can raise can make you rich. But - Toris doesn't have an area he's good (the only real thing he's good at is being optimistic) with - he was chosen as a winner for a draw. Earning the title "Super High School Level Good-luck."

He held his backpack by his side, shuffled his feet nervously and walked up to the doors. His hands shakily reached the doorknob.

_'I wonder what's in store for me.. I wonder what the others are like.. Oh! They must have super talents and here I am, the loser, labeled as a luckster.. The others probably are super smart, too! While I'm stuck as a poor idiot who was lucky enough to enter.. Oh, well, might as well enter the building. Can't have them think I'm lazy, too.'_

His hands twisted the doorknob, suddenly, before he turned the knob - he blacked out.

* * *

(Timeskip)

Toris suddenly sat upright as he looked around, he groggily looked around, as he is now in a classroom. Panic rushed through the student's mind.

_'What...? How..? No, this can't be! _He thought as he got out of his seat and looked around, inspecting the objects in the classroom._ 'No..!'_ He quickly rushed towards the now-blocked-windows, noticing giant screws and a huge metal board which blocked the windows._ 'The windows are...jarred closed! I can't open them no matter how hard I try!' He tried pulling on the metal _board, but, alas, no succeed.

Something, though, caught the frantic man's eyes. A note on the teachers desk, he slowly walked over to it and inspected it, written was a messy note in crayon.

_"Congratulations on enrolling. A new term has begun. A fresh start. This school will become the world you bastards will live in. 8:00. Assemble in the gym. The entrance ceremony starts."_

Toris raised an eyebrows and flipped the paper over, seeing nothing written on the back except for a picture of a polar bear. Not giving more thought, he decided to head down to the gym.

_'Wow,'_ he thought as he walked to the gym, _'this is..so different! Oh, obviously, it's better treatment for the better students.. Which I'm not.'_ He reached the gym, the gym doors wide open and noticed the other students.

"Oh," Toris said as he looked around, "I'm Toris-"

"-Are you a freshmen, too?" A man with messy blond hair asked, he had a cocky grin on his face.

_Mathias Køhler, Super High School Level Fortune Teller._

"This school is really weird, I mean, I just wo-"

"-I apologize for my interruption, but, it seems there are fifteen people here," a man with black hair and a calm stature said.

_Kiku Honda, Super High School Level Doujin Artist._

Toris barely got to speak.

"'Eh, mate! You wer' late!" A man with brown hair and a heavily defined body said.

_Jack Kirkland, Super High School Level Hall Monitor._

You should always be 'n time! It'a extremely, 'portant-"{1}

The shaken Lithuanian just slowly nodded and backed away.

"-There's nothing wrong with being late! It's called fashionably late, friggin' old man."

_Feng Huáng, Super High School Level Model. {2}_

"Well, you don't have to be so rude, to him-" Toris tried intervening.

A young girl timidly raised her hand, she had light brown hair, one curl and her hair-style appeared to include two larger curls at the side of her head. "Did you wake up in a classroom, too..?" She hesitantly asked.

_Riley Taylor, Super High School Level Hacker._ {3}

Toris, nodded, "yes, in fact I did and I found a note telling me to come here."

The young girl nodded, "we all woke up in a classroom with a note indicating where to go."

A girl with long platinum blonde hair furrowed her eyebrows. "I am curious as to how everyone had the same experience.."

_Natalya Alfroskaya, Super High School Level Gambler._

"Kesseses~! Vhere vere you before? Not zhat zhe awesome me cares!"

_Gilbert Weillschmidt, Super High School Level Gang Leader._

"D'ya guys think we got kidnapped? 'Cuz, as the hero, it's my job to protect you all!"

_Alfred F. Jones, Super High School Level Baseball Player._

"Oh~! What if this was all a special arrangement~?"

_Amber Florette, Super High School Level Swimmer._ {4}

"What do you think~? Elizaveta~?"

_Elizaveta Héderváry, Super High School Level Wrestler._

"I think we should find out what's going on!"

Toris did a vigorous nod to Elizaveta and turns to a boy with long blonde hair with slight waves in it. "W-What...? It's because I'm ugly! Isn't it?!" He said with slight anger in his voice.

_Matthew Williams, Super High School Level Novelist._

"Yes. In fact, you are," a boy with short blond hair and thick eyebrows responded.

_Arthur Kirkland, Super High School Level Heir._

"What are you staring at?!" He quickly snapped at Toris, and the frightened boy turned to another person. That person, deep in thought noticed the stare. "What?" She asked.

_Lilli Zwingli, Super High School Level ?_

Suddenly, Toris got tapped on the shoulder. "A-are you, T-Toris...?"

_Katyusha Braginskaya, Super High School Level Idol._

* * *

(A/N)

And, done~! This chapter may be short but it took me forever finding all the information and such..

Anyways, no, I'm starting this as a story! I actually want to know what you guys think, first! Should I continue? Or no?

{1} Yup! Australia~! Did I get his accent right?

{2} Taiwan! I know she sounds snotty, but I thought she'd fit best because she loves fashion and cute things. On a side note: who do you think Mukoro is..?

{3} That is New Zealand? Did I do it right...? Should she(he) have the same accent as Australia..?

{4} And, Belgium! Yup. Did I portray her right~?

I know the people chosen are quite odd, I mean, Belgium and Hungary, but, I was trying to do my best with matching the people up and such.. Gah..

Should I continue? Leave a comment saying if I should or shouldn't!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All characters and plot belongs to their rightful anime.


End file.
